Shiroi Hasu
by Tobi1778
Summary: Generał Tiedoll razem ze swoimi uczniami i pasażerem na gapę, artystą Klausem, docierają do legendarnego dworu Jana. To, co tam spotkają, przejdzie ich najśmielsze oczekiwania...  Bazowane na fabule anime  łącznie z fillerami .


Lasem zmierzało pięciu wędrowców. Trzeba przyznać, że była to dziwna grupka. Czterech miało na sobie czarne płaszcze z białymi pasami, do których przyszyte były złote, wieloramienne gwiazdy z runami. Ostatni, w porównaniu z tamtymi, wyglądał nadzwyczaj normalnie. Szedł z przodu rozmawiając z najstarszym z całej szóstki mężczyzną o bujnej, ciemnobrązowej grzywie. Za nimi podążał czarnoskóry mężczyzna z dziwacznymi słuchawkami na uszach. Następny był siwowłosy chłopak z podłużną blizną, która ciągnęła się od jego lewego policzka aż na czoło, gdzie kończyła się odwróconym pentagramem. Jakieś dwa i pół metra za nim, za samym końcu kroczył nastolatek o długich do pasa, czarnych włosach związanych w koński ogon.

Zbliżali się właśnie do niewielkiej polany, kiedy mężczyzna ubrany normalnie omal nie zachłysnął się z wrażenia.

- To nie może być prawda! – wyszeptał

- Czy to czasem nie jest ta wspaniała posiadłość Jana, o której mi mówiłeś? – zapytał mężczyzna o lwiej grzywie spoglądając na okazałą budowlę z cegły piętrzącą się wśród drzew.

Z okien tego domostwa spoglądała ukradkiem na podróżnych dziewczyna.

- Ile to już lat minęło? – zapytał nagle jakiś głos wewnątrz pomieszczenia. Nie zareagowała, zaabsorbowana widokiem ludzi.

- Ile lat już jesteś więźniem tego domu? – zapytał drugi, niemal identyczny głos

- Zbyt długo. – odparł trzeci, równie podobny do pozostałych. Dziewczyna nadal nie reagowała.

- Chciałabyś się stąd wyrwać? – zapytał pierwszy głos. Teraz odwróciła się z pełnym nadziei spojrzeniem

- Domyślaliśmy się, że to cię zainteresuje. – zarechotał trzeci – Musisz tylko wydobyć z siebie jak najwięcej mocy złotko.

- Jak mam to zrobić? – odezwała się po raz pierwszy – Przecież macie moją broń.

Miała melodyjny i nieco tajemniczy głos.

- Po prostu ci ją damy. I tak nie zrobisz nam krzywdy, broń jest zapieczętowana. Spróbuj ją tylko aktywować.

- Przecież przed chwilą powiedzieliście…

- … że to bezskuteczne? Owszem ale uwolni się przy tym wystarczająca ilość mocy, by zwabić tutaj tamtych ludzi.

- Dobrze więc.

Obaj mężczyźni nadal stali i podziwiali budowlę Jana.

- Jak żeście się już napatrzyli - odparł czarnowłosy chłopak – to możemy ruszać da… - urwał, bo wyczuł coś, czego w takim miejscu się nie spodziewał.

- Zgoda ale chciałbym zwiedzić ten budynek. - odparł artysta o lwiej grzywie.

Reszta musiała dać za wygraną, bo znała upór swojego mentora. Ruszyli więc w kierunku drzwi. W pewnej chwili towarzysz wędrowców krzyknął z przerażeniem. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego w napięciu

- Co się stało? – zapytał ciemnoskóry.

- Ch… Chyba zobaczyłem ducha! – wydukał mężczyzna.

Grupa w czarnych płaszczach wymieniła porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

- Jak wyglądał? – zapytał najstarszy.

- To była dziewczyna w bieli, miała potworne czerwone ślepia…

Egzorcyści odetchnęli z ulgą. No, nie wszyscy. Długowłosy chłopak podszedł do przywódcy i szepnął:

- Chwilę temu wyczułem Innocencie w tym domu.

- Jesteś pewien?

Kiwnął głową.

- No cóż – powiedział już głośniej brązowowłosy egzorcysta – taka drobnostka nie przeszkodzi nam chyba w zwiedzeniu posiadłości Jana. Prawda?

Mężczyzna, nadal nieco przerażony, pokiwał głową.

- No to wchodzimy.

Znaleźli się w długim i nieco ciemnym korytarzu. Po trzech minutach marszu zauważyli, że kończy się on ślepym zaułkiem, a po bokach nie znaleźli żadnych drzwi. Podczas gdy wszyscy zastanawiali się nad tym, czy by czasem nie wrócić, przewodnik przypatrywał się dźwigni sterczącej ze ściany.

- Hmmm… Ciekawe do czego to służy? – I pociągnął.

Przez ułamek sekundy nic się nie wydarzyło, ale po chwili czarnowłosy chłopak nagle wyrzucił ręce do góry i znikł reszcie z oczu. Okazało się, że podłoga pod nim zniknęła.

Młody egzorcysta leciał niemal pionowym tunelem. Nagle ujrzał światło i wylądował na brzuchu.

- ŁaaaaAAAAACH!

Zanim zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, na plecy spadł mu chłopak z blizną.

- ARRGH! Uważaj, gdzie lecisz baranie – warknął pierwszy egzorcysta.

- To ty, Kanda mógłbyś się ruszyć.

Chłopak nazwany Kandą nie zdołał się odciąć, bo w ścianie tuż obok nich zrobiła się dziura i wylecieli przez nią kolejno egzorcysta o lwiej grzywie, który spadł zgrabnie na nogi, następnie czarnoskóry egzorcysta (spadł na tyłek ale natychmiast się podniósł) i towarzysz egzorcystów.

- Skoro nikomu nic nie jest, to idziemy dalej.

Cała szóstka podeszła do drzwi. Pierwszy klamki dotknął Kanda. Drzwi zamiast delikatnie się uchylić, rąbnęły go tak, że przeleciał przez pół pokoju. Allen zaczął dusić się ze śmiechu.

- Urusai, Moyashi – warknął Japończyk wstając i pocierając sobie czoło.

Dziewczyna wciąż siedziała w pokoju z oknem, tym razem jednak wpatrywała się w chmury i grała na erhu.

- Dobrze się spisałaś. – wyszeptał nagle jeden z głosów – Chodź ze mną

Po jego słowach usłyszała odgłos przekręcanego klucza i drzwi się otworzyły. Wstała i z pozbawioną wyrazu twarzą wyszła z pomieszczenia zabierając instrument ze sobą.

Na korytarzu stały trzy postacie wyglądem najbardziej przypominające ludzi.

- O, dobry pomysł z tym erhu. Możesz ich tym do nas łatwo zwabić. – powiedział jeden i skinął by poszła za nimi.

Po jakimś czasie kluczenia krętymi korytarzami dotarli wreszcie do celu.

- Kiedy tam wejdziemy, zacznij grać – odparła postać i przekroczyła próg.

Egzorcyści wraz z pasażerem na gapę dotarli do kolejnych drzwi. Tym razem podszedł do nich Allen. Za klamkę pociągnął delikatnie, jednocześnie szykując się do uskoku, ale drzwi nawet nie drgnęły. Spróbował drugi raz, teraz jednak mocniej. Nic. Kanda przyglądał się temu z szyderczym uśmiechem.

- Spróbuj inaczej. – zaproponował czarnoskóry mężczyzna.

- Niby jak? – zapytał Allen nieco zbyt histerycznym głosem

- Marie ma na myśli, żebyś otworzył je w inny sposób. – powiedział spokojnie generał Tiedoll i zamiast pociągnąć za klamkę, po prostu przesunął drzwi. Na skroni Allena pojawiła się animowa kropla potu, a szyderczy uśmiech Kandy zrobił się jeszcze szerszy.

W tym pomieszczeniu aż roiło się od różnych regałów z książkami. Nie było tu natomiast żadnych drzwi.

- Radziłbym uważać, czego dotykacie – powiedział Allen niepewnym głosem

- Coś mówiłeś? – zapytał Tiedoll pociągając za książkę. Ściana nad nimi zniknęła i wędrowcy zobaczyli chmarę stworów przypominających balony, do których ktoś podoczepiał działa i maski teatralne.

Siwowłosy egzorcysta miał wrażenie, że generał WIE DOKŁADNIE, gdzie znajdowały się pułapki.

- Ups!

Allen i Kanda zareagowali natychmiast.

- Innocencie! Aktywacja! – krzyknęli obaj.

Ramię Allena, początkowo czerwone i normalnej wielkości, teraz się wydłużyło, stwardniało i zrobiło się białe. Kanda dobył swojej katany - Mugena i teraz przesuwał dwoma palcami po jego ostrzu.

- Kaichuu Ichigen! – wykrzyknął – Piekielne Insekty!

Z miecza ku Kumom pomknęło kilka diabelsko wyglądających robali. Siwowłosy egzorcysta radził sobie nie gorzej. Po minucie było już po wszystkim.

Po wypróbowaniu innej dźwigni i otwarciu przejścia, ruszyli dalej.

- Są już blisko. – powiedziała postać do dziewczyny – Zacznij grać.

Zrobiła jak jej kazano.

Marie nagle stanął jak wryty.

- Coś się stało? – zapytał Tiedoll.

- Słyszę jakiś instrument smyczkowy. Jest kilkadziesiąt metrów przed nami.

- To erhu. – mruknął Kanda – Też to słyszę.

- Nie wiedziałem, że nasz Kanda zna się na muzyce. – odparł generał.

Na czole chłopaka zaczęła pulsować żyła ale się nie odezwał.

- Prowadź Marie.

Po pewnym czasie znaleźli się w olbrzymiej sali, w której tuż nad sufitem znajdowała się gruba drewniana belka. Siedziała na niej białowłosa dziewczyna grając na erhu. Miała przymknięte oczy. Biała, zwiewna sukienka świetnie pasowała do jej bladej skóry. Jej delikatne dłonie osłonięte były śnieżnobiałymi rękawiczkami. Szyję zdobił natomiast srebrny naszyjnik z krzyżem celtyckim. Tuż obok dziewczyny stały trzy postacie.

- Akumy drugiego stopnia? Co one tu robią? – zapytał Marie

- To chyba oczywiste – odparł Allen – Spójrz na tego po lewej, na jego dłonie.

Wskazana Akuma trzymała stalową laskę, która lśniła tajemniczą poświatą.

- Innocencie?

- Najwyraźniej. A ta dziewczyna…

- T…To duch, którego widziałem w…wcześniej! – przeraził się towarzysz egzorcystów

- Nie, ona nie jest duchem. – Wyjaśnił spokojnym głosem Tiedoll

- Użytkownik tego Innocencie? – podsunął Marie

- Jestem tego pewien.

- Więc czemu go nie użyje?

- Być może w tym momencie nie jest w stanie.

- Witamy serdecznie w naszych skromnych progach. – odezwała się jedna z Akum szyderczo – W czym możemy wam służyć?

- Prosilibyśmy… - zaczął uprzejmie Tiedoll, choć i w jego głosie wyczuwało się ironię – Hmmm może o wydanie nam Innocencie i jej użytkowniczki?

Albinoska spojrzała na wędrowców swymi karmazynowymi oczyma. Na jej twarzy malowało się zdumienie.

- Hmmm – zastanawiała się Akuma – No to może wymiana? Jeden z egzorcystów za Innocencie i tą dziewczynę?

Zanim jednak generał zdążył choćby otworzyć usta w odpowiedzi, w stronę stwora pomknęły insekty Kandy.

Akuma rozpadła się z wrzaskiem, by po chwili wrócić do swojej poprzedniej formy. Na jej „twarzy" pojawił się szyderczy grymas.

- Wiesz, to bolało – powiedział zwisając do góry nogami z belki.

- O to nam chodziło – odparł Allen trzymając w dłoniach laskę, którą upuściła Akuma. Uśmieszek znikł z twarzy potwora. Teraz odezwał się drugi.

Ciekawi mnie, czy będziecie w stanie się utrzymać na nogach w tym pomieszczeniu – I pociągnął za dźwignię obok siebie.

Podłoga podzieliła się na segmenty, które zaczęły nieregularnie wznosić się i opadać.

Dziewczyna patrzyła jak ludzie, którzy chcieli ją stąd zabrać chwieją się i rozglądają zdezorientowani.

„Dziwne" – pomyślała – „Ale nie wydawali mi się straszni, jak powiedziała Istota. Co więcej tamten mężczyzna w okularach wygląda na miłego człowieka. W sumie i tak pewnie zginę, więc po co się tym przejmować" – wróciła do swojego zdołowanego nastroju – „I wcale nie chcę opuszczać tego domu. Co prawda mogłabym czasem wyjść na zewnątrz do ludzi ale nie uciekać stąd na zawsze." Nie wiedziała, że jako użytkownik Innocencie nie będzie miała innego wyjścia.

Egzorcyści tymczasem zaczęli walczyć z Akumami; Kanda Mugenem, Allen swoim ramieniem przemienionym w działo. Marie aktywował właśnie swoje Innocencie – Noel Organom – i trafił w jednego potwora. Tak samo jak przy Piekielnych Insektach Kandy, Akuma najpierw się rozpadła a po chwili zaatakowała go z jeszcze większym impetem. Zanim jednak zdążył dopaść Mariego, drogę zablokowała mu dłoń Allena i znów musiał się rozproszyć. W tym samym momencie chłopak dostrzegł jakiś ruch na belce, na której początkowo znajdowały się Akumy. Ku swojemu przerażeniu zauważył, że dziewczyna zniknęła. Niemal natychmiast pognał w stronę spadającej białej sylwetki. W samą porę.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na osobę, która ocaliła jej życie. Chłopak miał siwe włosy.

- Jesteś cała?

Potaknęła

- Nazywam się Allen Walker.

- S…Sumiko Hasu

- Oi! Moyashi! Co jest? – warknął Kanda i spojrzał na Sumiko. Najwyraźniej zrozumiał, bo wrócił do atakowania Akum.

- Spróbuj aktywować swoje Innocence. – poprosił Allen podając dziewczynie jej laskę.

- Nie mogę, jest zapieczętowana.

- Kanda! Możesz tu podejść?

- Co znowu?

- Ty się znasz na pieczęciach, wiesz jak tą usunąć?

- Skąd niby taki pomysł? – warknął ale sięgnął po laskę. Gdy jego dłoń dotknęła metalu, poczuł silne wyładowania elektryczne, które niemal przypaliły mu skórę. Cofnął rękę.

- I co? – zapytał Allen

- Nic baranie, kopnęło mnie tylko.

- Usunąłeś pieczęć! - odparła dziewczyna, po czym szepnęła:

- Innocence, aktywacja!

Laska uniosła się z wyciągniętego zdrowego ramienia Allena i stopiła się w powietrzu. Z rozżarzonego metalu uformowała się katana i stal zastygła. Na twarzy Kandy pojawił się cień zdziwienia.

- Dzięki za uratowanie życia. – powiedziała cicho Sumiko do Allena i pobiegła w kierunku Akumy. Bez zastanowienia cięła ja w brzuch ratując tym samym generała.

„To nie jest walka, to taniec z mieczem" – pomyślał siwowłosy egzorcysta z niemym zachwytem obserwując Sumiko.

W pewnej chwili wszystkie trzy Akumy znalazły się z powrotem na belce, tym razem przy innej dźwigni po drugiej stronie.

- Ciekawe czy ludzie potrafią latać?

Akuma pociągnęła za wajchę.

- Łapcie się czegoś na ścianach! – zawołał Tiedoll.

Kiedy to powiedział, podłoga pod nimi zniknęła zupełnie. Jedynie Sumiko i towarzyszący egzorcystom mężczyzna nie zdążyli dobiec. Jego złapał w samą porę Marie, ale dziewczyna walczyła wbijając katanę w ścianę. Niewiele to jednak dało, bo po chwili dłoń wyśliznęła jej się z miecza. Krzyknęła ale nagle coś szarpnęło ją od góry. Spojrzała w tamtą stronę. Za kołnierz sukienki trzymal ją długowłosy chłopak, Kanda bodajże.

- Na co się tak gapisz? Łap swój miecz. Długo tak nie wytrzymam.

Sumiko postawiła sobie w myślach wielki minus przy Kandzie i z powrotem złapała katanę.

- Zapamiętaj ten widok dobrze, byś mógł go później naszkicować. – zwrócił się do mężczyzny Tiedoll

- Dlaczego pan tak mówi? Przecież możemy tu wrócić…

- Nie sądzę. Muszę zniszczyć ten budynek, zbyt wiele Akum się tu kręci.

Malarz zwiesił głowę. Generał natomiast wyciągnął swoją broń.

- Innocence! Aktywacja! Maker of Eden! Art!

Przybory zalśniły niezwykłym blaskiem, z którego uformowała się świetlista ręka. Uderzyła w mechanizmy i koła zębate znajdujące się pod nimi. Cała budowla zaczęła się sypać. Wkrótce po wspaniałej posiadłości Jana została już tylko sterta gruzu.

- Hej, wszyscy cali? – zawołał generał.

Kanda odpowiedział ni to pomrukiem, ni to warknięciem, Allen odrzucał właśnie głaz leżący tuż nad głową Sumiko a Marie otrzepywał się z pyłu.

- Szkoda, że musieliśmy go zniszczyć. – westchnął artysta podchodząc do Tiedolla.

- Owszem, ale cieszę się, że wszyscy są cali i zdrowi.

Jego uwagę przykuł Marie spoglądający z niepokojem na niebo. Podążyli za wzrokiem mężczyzny. Tuż nad nimi unosiły się Akumy z budynku.

Ku zdumieniu wszystkich pierwsza zaatakowała dziewczyna.

- Celujcie w głowy! – zawołała puszczając swój miecz, który w mgnieniu oka przetopił się w sztylet przymocowany łańcuchem do jej dłoni. Wycelowała i rzuciła. Trafiła dokładnie w środek czoła potwora, na co ten zawył, tym razem z nieudawanego bólu, i eksplodował.

Za jej przykładem poszli Allen i Marie. Chwilę później Sumiko upadła.

- Wszystko w porządku? Nic ci nie jest? – Tiedoll był nieco nadopiekuńczy.

- Nie, nic mi nie jest, po prostu dawno nie używałam swojego Innocencie.

Z daleka dało się słyszeć głośne „Tch!" Kandy. Dziewczyna posłała mu miażdżące spojrzenie, które natychmiast odwzajemnił. Na ziemię sprowadził ją Allen.

- Sumiko, chciałabyś zostać egzorcystą i pomóc nam zwalczać Akumy?

Na twarzy dziewczyny, ku zaniepokojeniu Tiedolla, pojawiło się przerażenie.

- Wiem, że bałaś się opuszczać tamten dom ze względu na to, co mogły ci zrobić tamte potwory, ale one już nie zyją a swoją pomocą możesz zaoszczędzić innym takiego losu.

Spojrzała na generała. Widać było, że zaczynała się wahać.

- Chodź z nami. Czarny Zakon będzie dla ciebie jak rodzina.

Marie i Allen potaknęli. Sumiko łypnęła spode łba na plecy czarnowłosego egzorcysty.

- Jakoś ciężko mi w to uwierzyć.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu trójka egzorcystów wybuchnęła śmiechem.

- No cóż, wyjątek potwierdza regułę. – powiedział Allen również zerkając na Kandę – Nie daj się przekonywać w nieskończoność!

- No dobrze. - Uśmiechnęła się.

Na te słowa Tiedoll obdarzył ją uściskiem mogącym zmiażdżyć kości.

- Tak się ciszę, Sumiko-chaaan. Mogę zostać twoim mentorem, jeśli zechcesz. – Zaczął szlochać.

- Hehe… Ja też… Auu… się cieszę. I oczywiście będę zaszczycona mając pana za mentora. Eee… przepraszam, ale czy może mnie pan już puścić?

- Słucham? Ach tak, oczywiście. Przepraszam.

Podrapał się po głowie z zakłopotaniem.

- Generale, musimy już iść. Skontaktuję się z przewodniczącym w sprawie Sumiko.

I koło niego pojawiła się czarna kulka ze skrzydełkami nietoperza. Egzorcysta odszedł nieco od grupy i zaczął do niej mówic.

- Co to jest? – zapytała Sumiko Allena.

- Ta kulka? To golem. Służą nam do komunikacji i rejestrowania danych w terenie. To jest mój golem, a właściwie golem mojego mistrza – Timcanpy.

Wskazał na stworzonko siedzące na jego głowie. Ten znacznie różnił się od golema Marie'go

Jego skrzydełka były opierzone a sam golem był złoty. Timcanpy miał też długi, puchaty na końcu ogonek.

- Domyślam się, że golemy mistrzów są złote żeby podkreślić ich status?

- Dokładniej generałów – poprawił ją Allen. - Są sprawniejsze i mają większy zasięg.

- Ilu egzorcystów pracuje dla Czarnego Zakonu?

- Sam nie wiem, ale chyba około setki. Wciąż znajdujemy nowych kompatybilnych użytkowników.

Dziewczyna zamyśliła się przez chwilę.

- Nie przeszkadzają ci moje pytania? – zapytała w końcu.

- Nie, skądże.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Ty i Kanda to kompletne przeciwieństwa. On zawsze jest takim bufonem?

Teraz to Allen się uśmiechnął.

- Odkąd go znam, to tak. Szkoda, że nie widziałaś jak Lavi się z nim kłóci… No, może to jednak lepiej…

- Kim jest ten Lavi?

- Wolałabyś nie wiedzieć. Radziłbym ci go unikać. Jak rzuci się na ciebie takie rude coś, to od razu będziesz wiedziała, o co mi chodzi.

- Będę pamiętać.

Marie rozmawiał teraz z Tiedollem.

- Komui prosił, byśmy przyprowadzili ją do Kwatery Głównej.

- Mówił, ile mamy czasu?

- Najlepiej by było dowieźć Sumiko w przeciągu dwóch dni ale, jak powiedział przewodniczący, jako artysta będziesz pewnie potrzebował więcej czasu na uwiecznienie kilku pięknych krajobrazów.

Allen zachichotał.

- Święta racja. To jak Sumiko, gotowa na nowe życie?

Kiwnęła głową.


End file.
